A Short Moment
by Musical Sunrise
Summary: Haru and Kisa chat on the porch.


**Haru and Kisa fluff, because they're just so darn cute! I do not own Fruits Basket. I have yet to be that awesome.**

* * *

"How was school today, Kisa?" Haru asked as the two of them lounged on the porch of Kisa's house. The girl was particularly fond of Haru, so he often went out of his way to visit her, since he had a soft spot for her as well. It was sometimes hard to actually catch her, since she was nearly always out playing with either Tohru or Hiro, and sometimes Momiji.

He was well aware that school was a touchy subject for Kisa, but he'd been wondering how things had been lately. If things had improved at all, if they'd gotten worse, or if they'd just stayed the same despite all of Kisa's hard work. It was hard to say just by observing the girl, since she was naturally more cheerful now that she knew everyone was there for her, to look out for her. Tohru and Hiro had been especially helpful, though the boy was still a complete dunderhead when it came to clearly conveying his feelings. The question was phrased gently, but Kisa still flinched when she heard it, a fact that didn't escape Haru's notice.

"Um, I guess there's a bit of improvement." She murmured uncertainly, pulling her onigiri away from her mouth in order to speak. Her voice was soft enough already without something muffling it. "I'm trying hard, and most of the girls still ignore me, but one of them smiled at me in the hall yesterday."

Haru smiled. That was indeed an improvement from a few months ago, when not a single girl at Kisa's school would so much as look at her due to her strange appearance. She had been trying very hard to be accepted by her classmates in the last few months, and it looked like they were finally seeing some payoff.

"That's great, Kisa." He said, reaching out and pulling her into a hug. The girl giggled quietly and snuggled herself under his chin while he rested his cheek against her soft hair. "Has Hiro been nicer lately?" He asked. The kid's crush really was too obvious, but as previously mentioned, his difficult personality and tendency to say the wrong thing when pressed made conveying his feelings hard.

"Yes. We're going out for ice cream tomorrow. But he said Onee-chan isn't allowed to come."

That made Haru laugh. Hiro apparently viewed Tohru as a love rival, so he tended to get more difficult when she was around. Even so, Kisa's voice sounded genuinely happy. It was a drastic improvement from the time when she wouldn't talk at all, worrying everyone. She was definitely doing better.

"Mind if I tag along?" He asked, spur of the moment as he pictured how Hiro's face would look when he saw him. What kind of cousin would he be if he didn't tease him every now and then? "It'll hurt my feelings if you say no." He added seriously.

He leaned forward and craned his head slightly, trying to see her face. It wasn't easy, since she was sitting on his lap, but he managed to catch a glimpse. Her lips were pursed, her expression contemplative.

"Well," she finally said, drawing the word out slowly, "Hiro-chan only said that Onee-chan can't come. So I guess it's fine if you do. It'll be more fun with more people, anyway."

"Thanks. I'll be there, then." Haru said, trying to keep his amusement out of his voice. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Kisa wiggled slightly, so he released her so that she could stand up. "I'm sorry, Haru-nii, but I just remembered that I promised Mother that I'd go out and buy something for her. I'll see you tomorrow." She said, looking slightly upset for having to leave so suddenly.

"It's all right." Haru replied, standing up and giving Kisa a gentle kiss on the head. "I need to go tease Kyo, anyway. I've left him to his own devices for too long."

Kisa giggled, and they walked hand-in-hand to the end of the street, where they had to part ways. They waved to each other, and continued on to their respective errands.

* * *

The next day, Haru showed up as promised. Hiro's face when he saw him was funnier than expected.

Especially when he saw that Momiji had tagged along as well.


End file.
